


Ohne Dich [Paulchard]

by Rammboy



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Band Fic, Berlin Wall, Cold War, Communism, Family, Family Drama, Fugitives, Gay, Homophobia, Homosexuality, I Ship It, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Neighbors, Police, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammboy/pseuds/Rammboy
Summary: Richard always wanted to know what there was behind the Berlin wall. But you know, being in East Berlin is not helping. One day a boy will save him from being arrested by the police. He'll fell in love with him, but this boy has to go back in West Berlin. Fortunately, he'll see him again, but years later.





	Ohne Dich [Paulchard]

**Author's Note:**

> Ay
> 
> I originally posted this on my Wattpad account (@rammboy)
> 
> This is a Paulchard story so there's gay stuff, so if you're homophobic, goodbye.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy ^^
> 
> -Eth

1972

"Daddy?" A 5 years old Richard asked, tugging his dad's pants.

"Yes Zven?"

"Why is thewre a wall?" The young boy pointed the giant white wall that was standing behind the mesh. His daddy sighed.

"It's a decision of the government... You see, Berlin, our city, is divided in two, we are in the eastern part of it, the part that belong to the USSR." He explained to his young son. Richard nodded and took his father's hand.

"But do peopwle wlive behind the wall? And can I go in the other side?" He asked innocently. His dad's eyes widened. He knelt down in front of the young boy and lifted his chin to make him look at him.

"This is really important Zven. You have to listen to me carefully." The boy nodded.

"Yes Daddy."

"Good." He paused. "Don't approach the wall, don't ever think about going in the other side, and of course, don't ever try. Understood?" Richard could only nod at his father's firm words.

"Undewrstood Daddy." He was quite anxious now.

"Good, now let's go home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the first time Richard asked about Berlin wall. He really wanted to know what there was in the other side. He knew he couldn't, he listened to his father's advice. Yet he really wanted to approach the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1976

Richard was walking down the street, going toward the wall. No one was here. He was all alone by himself. He looked at the wall. It was all white and clean. And there were mesh in front of it with barbed wires on the top of it. He slowly walked toward them, looking around him.

"Hey what are you doing here kid?" A deep voice asked him from behind. Richard stopped right and then and turned around to face the man. The man was wearing a black uniform, he was tall and skinny. He didn't seem nice.

"I-I just wanted to see the wall sir..." Richard answered shyly as he scratched the back of his head. The man rolled his eyes.

"You know you can get arrested? Or worse, killed, because we could think you would join the Americans. So go away!" The man shouted aiming his gun at Richard and startling him. "And if I see you here again you--"

The man was stopped by a baseball bat hitting the back of his head. He blacked out and fell on the ground, revealing a young boy, holding the baseball bat. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a black hoodie with black trousers and he had an ear ring. The boy looked at Richard and took him by the hand and ran toward the nearest lane. Richard was really confused, what was happening in there?

"W-Who are you?" He asked as they stopped in the dirty lane. The boy looked at him.

"I'm Paul Landers, and you?" Paul extended his hand for Richard to shake it.

"I-I'm Richard Kruspe, well my real name's Zven but I wanna change it." Richard answered shyly as he took Paul's hand to shake it. He slightly smiled as they pulled away. He looked at the baseball bat. He never had seen that before, well, he did, but not in real. He looked at the other boy. "Where do you get that?" He asked, pointing the baseball bat.

"In Berlin." Paul simply answered. Richard frowned.

"But these things are not sold. I've never seen that before." He explained. Paul chuckled. 

"I know, in this part of Berlin that sounds logical." He smiled. Richard was so lost. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're from here... East Berlin. As for me, I'm from West Berlin, but don't tell anyone." Paul explained. Richard was taken aback. 

"Y-You are..." He pointed the direction where the wall was, still looking at Paul with wide eyes. Paul nodded and sat down on the floor. He patted the space next to him. 

"Come here Reesh." Richard blushed at the nickname and sat down next to him. Paul wrapped his arm around Richard's shoulders. "You see, I help people in East Berlin to pass in West Berlin, to run away from Communism. In my part, you're free, you can do whatever you want. You understand?" Paul was whispering as he explained. Richard nodded. "Don't ever tell anyone, because that would lead to a massacre, okay?" Richard nodded again. 

"I promise you Paul, I won't tell anyone." Paul smiled. 

"How old are you Reesh?" He asked. 

"I'm ten, and you?" 

"Thirteen." Paul sat up and looked around. "I gotta go, some people are waiting for me to let them pass. I'll see you soon Reesh." He began to walk away. Richard quickly sat up and ran toward him. 

"Paulchen wait!" Richard called and found himself in front of the other boy. "Thank you for saving my life." He smiled. "I'll never forget you." He reached down to hug Paul who was a bit smaller than him. Paul, who was smiling and blushing because of the nickname, gladly accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around Richard's frame, ruffling his hair with his right hand. 

"You're welcome Reesh, and I'll never forget you too, you're very nice and I really like you." Paul whispered as he continued to stroke his hair. 

"I really like you too." Richard muttered into Paul's neck. "I hope we'll see each other soon." Paul chuckled.

"I hope too Reesh." He pulled away. "Now go home, no one must see you near the wall, or you'll be in danger. Okay?" Richard nodded. 

"Okay." He smiled. "Stay safe Paul." Paul smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"I will. Goodbye Reesh." 

"Goodbye Paulchen." Richard answered, smiling. As these words were pronounced, both of the boys ran into their objectives, Richard to his house, and Paul, to the wall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard never forgot Paul. Unfortunately, he didn't see him or hear of him for years. He seriously hoped that he was still alive, because he had heard that USSR killed people who tried to pass. That made him a little anxious. Each time someone was killed, he felt a pang of anxiety in his chest, praying it wasn't Paul. He'd never talked about him to anyone, even his closest friend, Till, didn't know about him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1979

Richard was going home when he heard the sound of police sirens. "Hey you!" Someone shouted at him. The 13 years old boy froze and turned around to see a group of policemen. 

"Y-Yes?" He shyly asked, looking up at the men. 

"Did you see this boy?" A man asked and showed him a piece of paper, where a photography of a boy was shown. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. He really looked like Paul. When Richard saw the same ear ring he'd saw three years ago, his heart stopped. That was Paul, and the police was after him. He looked back at the officers and shook his head. 

"No I didn't sir." He replied simply, handing him pack the paper.

"Alright young man, thank you and have a good day." The policeman walked away. 

"You too sir." Richard muttered as he began to walk home. He was quite anxious, he knew Paul was in danger, but he couldn't really help him. He only saw him once, and it was three years ago. He didn't even know his last name. Richard sighed. Maybe even Paul had forgotten about him. So that was it, Richard, remembering a person, who probably didn't even remember about him. He wiped a tear away. "Please stay safe Paulchen..." He muttered to himself as he walked. He walked for five or six minutes until he reached his house. He was sad and anxious. His brother saw him as he closed the door behind him. 

"You okay Zven?" He asked. Richard felt himself freeze. 

"Y-Yeah I'm alright. Why?" He answered, running a hand through his hair, seeing that Gordon didn't seem to believe him. 

"You seemed sad. You sure everything okay?" Richard nodded. 

"Yeah I'm sure!" He shouted and climbed up the stairs and locked himself into his bedroom. He stripped down his clothes to wear his pyjamas. He fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was thinking about Paul. He couldn't help it, knowing his hero was in danger. He remembered him clearly. He was so nice to him, yet he had saved him. And that hug... He felt safe in his arms, and he sometimes dreamed of it. Sometimes the kiss he had received wasn't on his forehead, but on his lips. Richard would wake up in fear, knowing that was, well legal, but not really accepted yet. He knew his parents would kill him if he was gay. He tried to not think about Paul in that way but his dreams didn't let him. Richard sighed as he heard a voice calling him. 

"Zven come down dinner's ready!" It was his mother's voice. He rolled his eyes as he sat up, wipping his tears away and going down the stairs. He sat down at his seat and began eating his vegetables.

"Well did you hear that?" His father began. "A sixteen year old boy is wanted by the police because he helps people passing the wall to West Berlin. This lad is very brave." His father seemed amazed. Richard felt proud, because he knew this boy. A smile had made its way on Richard's lips.

"You okay Zven?" His mother asked, since he was staring at his plate, smiling. Richard snapped out of his thoughts and looked up.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." He answered as he began to eat again, trying to ignore his family's worried look. He heard a sighing.

"Zven you're being weird." It was Gordon. "Even when you came back. What happened to you?" Richard suppressed a sigh.

"Nothing Gordon, okay?" He felt anger rise in his chest. He ate more quick and sat up from his seat. "Can I go?" His father sighed.

"Well yes... But before you tell us what is going on." Richard really didn't want to talk about it.

"It's nothing. I... Broke up with my girlfriend that's all." He lied. "Can I go?"

"But you were smiling." Gordon pointed out. Richard shot him a glare.

"Oh come on I just thought about something fun." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah when we talked about the wanted boy. Are you gay or something?" Gordon asked and everyone gasped. Richard was frozen on his spot. No he wasn't gay, he couldn't be. Anxiety was rising in his chest. His father was looking at him with an angry look.

"Is that true Zven? Are you one of them?" He asked. Richard quickly shook his head and frowned.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am?! I'm not!" His hands were literally shaking. He turned toward his brother. "Why would you say that? You clearly know I'm not!" Gordon raised his hands in defeat.

"Hey sorry Zven. I was just asking. Of course I wouldn't assume you are, because I know you're not. Sorry Zven..." He looked down at his plate. Richard sighed.

"It's okay. Can I go now?" He asked again, looking at his father, whose look was more soft.

"Yes you can, but before you all listen to me." He looked at everyone. "I will not tolerate any homosexual son or daughter in this house, am I clear?" All the children nodded their head. Richard looked down, trying to hide his hurt. "You can go now Zven." His father concluded. Richard went into his bedroom, feeling sad. He knew he couldn't love Paul in that way, but he couldn't help it. He sighed one last time before trying to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard tried to hide his homosexuality from his family. It was hard but he did. He knew it wouldn't be a problem because Paul wasn't here. He didn't even know where he could be. He just hoped he wasn't dead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1984

Richard was now 17. He managed to live his life without thinking too much about Paul, who was certainly dead by now. I mean, he was wanted since 1979, so for five years. The police had arrested a lot of people by now. He still felt attracted to boys, he didn't date any girls since he had met Paul. He wanted to talk to someone. He wanted to tell someone he was gay. He immediately thought of Till, but he always make fun of gay people. He thought about Schneider, his neighbor. He was one year older than him and very close to him, he would help him whenever he needed to. He walked toward Christoph's house, knowing his was home since he rarely went out. He knocked the door and waited. The door opened to reveal Christoph's mother. "Oh hello Richard, I assume you're here to see Christoph?" She smiled softly at him. Richard smiled back and nodded. 

"Yes, if that's not bothering you." 

"Oh don't worry Sweetie, Chris loves to see you. He's upstairs, go see him." She moved to let him enter. 

"Thank you very much Mrs. Schneider." He said politely and climbed up the stairs and knocked at Christoph's door. 

"Come in!" Richard slowly opened the door and smiled at Schneider who was on his bed. "Oh hey Reesh, how are you man?" He sat on the bed and smiled. Richard sat next to him. He was quite anxious about coming out to him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"W-Well I'm okay I guess, and you?" He wasn't looking at him. He was staring at the floor. 

"I'm fine." He looked at Richard worryingly. "You sure you okay Reesh? You look scared." The older boy wrapped his arm around Richard's shoulders. Richard sighed.

"I am... It's just that... I don't want you to hate me..." Richard managed to say. He was slightly shaking because of the anxiety. 

"Reesh I'd never hate you. You know that. You're my friend. Well, my best friend. So come on, tell me what's bothering you." Schneider reassured him. Richard took a deep breath.

"I think I... No I'm sure I... Er..." He scratched the back of his head. "I... I'm gay." He was definitely shaking and staring at the floor, waiting for Schneider to yell at him and telling him to get out. He gasped when he felt two arms pulling him into a hug. He felt tears pearling in his eyes when he felt Christoph's hand stroking his hair. 

"I don't hate you Reesh. I'm proud of you. I have to admit I suspected it but I wasn't sure, so I wanted to wait until you were ready." Schneider hugged him tightly, smiling. Richard was in tears. 

"Thank you so much Schnei... You're the best." Richard was fully crying now. He buried his head into the older's neck, hugging him tightly. 

"Aw man it's okay... I know your parents are not supportive, I heard them. If you ever need to stay at mine, my door is grandly opened for you." He smiled. "Don't worry man." He rubbed his back. "I know it's something heavy on your chest, and I'm very glad you told me. Did you tell someone else already?" Richard shook his head. "Not even Till?" Schneider asked, surprised. 

"He always make fun of homosexuals. I didn't want him to be angry and tell my parents. I'd be so dead..." Richard sighed, wipping his tears away and pulling away from the hug. "Thank you Doom... Really..." Schneider smiled.

"It's normal man, I know you'd do the same for me. I mean, I'm not gay, but I know you wouldn't hate me for anything." Richard shook his head. 

"You're right I wouldn't." 

"So, who's the lucky boy?" Christoph asked. Richard felt himself blush hard. 

"Um... Promise me first to not tell anyone." He had to make sure Doom wouldn't repeat, because Richard didn't want to 'betray' Paul, even if he was probably dead. 

"Don't worry Reesh, I won't, I promise you." Christoph said truthfully. 

"Okay so... You see that boy... Um... Who's wanted by the police..."

"Oh yeah that one, I heard he was dead." Richard froze.

"W-What?" Richard felt tears in his eyes. Was Paul really dead? 

"Well..." Doom scratched the back of his neck. "I heard it somewhere... But it's a rumor, nobody is really sure if he's really dead. Maybe it's just something for the police, to not search him anymore." Richard wipped his tears away. 

"I hope..." He muttered. Christoph raised an eyebrow. 

"Why? Do you know him?" He asked. Richard nodded. 

"Yeah... He saved my life when I was ten... I really hoped I would see him again... But as you can see, I didn't see him... I miss him..." Doom wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Hey man I'm sure he's alive, look, he helped my sisters to pass... They told me he was very brave and all. I assume you that he's alive. I can even help you to find him if you want." Richard was looking at him with wide eyes.

"You'd do that...?" Doom nodded, smiling.

"Of course I would." Richard was so happy. He engulfed Doom into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much Doom."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Schneider had kept his promise, he hadn't told anyone about Richard. He really wanted to help the younger boy, but going out and searching was very dangerous these days. Richard was still living his life. He tried to had good grades at school, to not disappoint his parents, and he succeeded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1988

Things were bad. The government was really bad. He felt something was going to happen. The 21 years old boy was now a man, trying to find a job. Well, he was in a band with his friends, Doom, Flake, Till and Ollie, but he didn't get a lot of money. One day someone knocked at his door. Nobody was home so he was alone in the house. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. There was a man, not really tall, brown hair, brown eyes, and an ear ring. Richard was frozen on his spot. "P-Paul?" The other boy smiled. 

"Hi Reesh, I see you didn't forget me." Richard was in tears. He wrapped his arms around Paul and hugged him really tightly. "Oh Reesh... Don't cry..." The older man, who was now 24, stoked his hair.

"I missed you so much Paulchen... I thought you were dead... That I wouldn't see you anymore..." Richard was sobbing into Paul's chest.

"I'm here Reeshy... I'm alive and I came here for you... Your friend, er... Doom, he found me and told me how much you missed me... I swear I wanted to see you, it was just too dangerous for me to come here..." He was in tears too. "I really missed you, and I really hoped to see you again... When he told me where you lived, I nearly jumped in joy... I knew where you were, and now, I'm seeing you again... 11 years later..." Richard sniffled and kissed Paul's neck. He took his hand in his and looked at him.

"Come in, it could be dangerous." Richard was so happy. His crush was finally back to him. "Do you want something?" He asked. Paul shook his head.

"Can we go into your room?" The older man asked. Richard nodded, though he didn't really now what could happen. Paul followed him. He closed the door behind him as Paul sat down on the bed. He patted the seat next to him, like the first time they met. Richard sat down next to him and looked at him. He was beautiful, he didn't really changed, not even a beard, he looked like he was still twelve.

"So... What did you want to...?" He tried to ask. Paul sighed.

"I can't stay here for too long, I'll have to leave tonight, because if I don't, I'll be stuck here and I'll can't go home anymore... I hope you understand Reesh." Richard was looking down. He didn't want him to leave again. Would he wait 11 years again? He really didn't want to.

"Tell me I'll see you soon then... I can't wait another 11 years before seeing your face..." Richard's hand was now on Paul's cheek, stoking it slightly with his thumb. Paul was looking at him sadly. He didn't want to leave him either, but he knew he had too. Richard didn't know what he was doing, he just leaned in, and slowly put his lips on Paul's, praying he wouldn't yell at him. He felt a pang of love inside of him when he felt Paul kissing back. He pulled him closer to him by his waist and moaned as Paul's tongue licked his bottom lip. Their tongue found each other and danced together. The two men were enjoying this intimate moment, happy they found each other again. They pulled away out of breath, their forehead resting against each other's. "I... I love you Paul... I-I always have... Back then you were so nice... And you still are... You saved my life and I didn't do anything to repay you... I wanted so much to see you again... Because I loved you... I just knew it..." Richard closed his eyes and let his tears roll down his face. Paul wiped them away with his thumb.

"Reesh... I love you too... You were so cute eleven years ago, and you're still cute of course... Everyday I was telling myself to come to see you, but I couldn't, the police was after me, I saw them asking you if you had seen me. I saw your cute little shocked face when you saw my picture. I knew you were surprised to see me. And I really wanted to see you. I loved you too, I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. The cute little kid had stolen my heart." Paul pecked his lips. "You're so cute Reesh..." He smiled. Richard felt tears again.

"I love you so much Paulchen... I don't want you to leave again..." Paul smiled and kissed his tears away.

"Something's gonna happen next year. And I have to be here to let this happen. I swear you'll see me after. Just wait one more year and we'll be together for eternity. I'll never leave you after this. Do you understand Reeshy?" Richard nodded.

"What will happen?" He asked with a sad voice.

"I can't tell you yet, you'll know when it'll happen. I swear I'll come back. I don't have to leave yet, can I take a nap with you until I have to go?" Richard nodded.

"Of course Paulchen." He smiled. "Can we cuddle?" Paul chuckled 

"Of course baby boy." He said as he laid down. Richard joined him and they soon fell asleep cuddling each other.

~~Timeskip~~

3 hours later

Richard was woken up by Paul who was slightly shaking him. "Baby boy I have to go..." Richard opened his eyes and sat on the bed next to Paul, yawning. He just hugged him.

"I'll miss you Paulchen, I hope the thing will happen..." He was sad. He didn't want to let him go.

"I'll miss you too, hell so much. I love you so much Reesh... I can't lose you..." Paul was crying. "I don't want to fail... I don't want to die..." Paul knew he couldn't fail, he had to make the wall fall, he had to, or he wouldn't see Reesh ever again. He hugged him more tightly, burying his face into the younger's hair.

"Don't cry Paul... I know you won't fail... You're still the brave little boy I knew, you're still the Paul who saved my life and a lot of people's. You're a hero Paulchen. And I know you can do it, whatever it is. I love you so much, and you're the bravest boy of the world." Richard cooed and kissed his tears away, like he did three hours ago. Paul smiled as he sniffed.

"What did I do to deserve you Baby...?" Paul asked.

"Nothing Sweetheart, I don't deserve you." Richard answered. Paul shook his head and pecked his lips.

"I love you so much. I--" They were interrupted by a loud knock on the front door.

"Police! Open the door!" A loud and deep voice shouted. Both of the boys were so scared.

"I have to go now, they're here for me." Paul ran toward the window and opened it. Richard approached him as he put his leg outside. He cupped his cheeks and kissed him desperately.

"I love you so much Paul, please stay safe..." Richard pleaded. Paul nodded as he kissed him.

"I love you too so much. And I will, I promise I'll see you next year, and we'll be together forever. Goodbye Reesh." He said as he jumped out of the window and ran into the night.

"Goodbye Paulchen..." This speech reminded him of the last time they said their goodbye. Richard ran downstairs to open the door, that revealed two police officers.

"Um...Hello ?" He asked shyly. The policeman cleared his throat.

"Hello sir, we're here because we saw the wanted man in this area. Did you see him?" He asked. Richard knew he had to lie again. He then shook his head.

"No I didn't. I'm sorry sir." He answered. The officer handed him a paper.

"If you see that man, contact us directly. Understood?" Richard took the paper where Paul's face was and nodded.

"I will."

"Good, excuse us for the sudden visit. Have a good night sir"

"You too." The policemen walked away, leaving Richard. He closed the door and sighed. Second time he had to lie to the police. He hoped they wouldn't discover that. He was now watching the news on TV, waiting for his family to come home. He hoped Paul was safe. He really didn't want to see a news of his death on the TV. Thirty minutes later, his mom was home. 

"Good evening Zven, how was your day off?" She asked as she went into the kitchen.

"Oh good, I saw a good friend of mine, we played a little and that's all." He answered.

"That's nice Sweetheart, I hope you had fun. Can you help me with the food?" Richard sat up and smiled.

"Of course mom."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1989

It was finally 1989. Richard was now 22 years old and Paul was 25. We were on the 9th of November. There was a lot of sound outside. Richard woke up and went downstairs, seeing his parents jumping in joy. "Zven! Come here Sweetheart!" His mother ran to him and engulfed him into a big hug.

"Um... What's up?" He asked, quite surprised.

"The Berlin Wall will be destroyed! Go get dressed and go to the wall, West Berlin will destroy it since they can approach it!" She pushed him toward the stairs. "Hurry up Zven!" Richard felt tears in his eyes. It was that. That thing Paul had to succed. He felt so proud. He rushed into his room and dressed himself quickly. He ran downstairs and opened the front door. There was a crowd of people running where the wall was.

"I'm coming Paul. I can't wait to see you." He said to himself and ran with the people. The way was long, but he knew he would see his lover soon. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was excited and anxious. He hoped he wouldn't get arrested or something. When he arrived, he saw a man on the top of the wall.

"We finally did it!" It was Paul. Richard was in tears. That was his lover who made a speech for the people. "The Berlin wall is nothing anymore! I now need your help one last time, to destroy this thing and show to this fucking USSR that we are free! That they won't lock us anymore! Are you all with me?!" The crowd cheered very loudly and waited for the western people to make a big hole to let them pass. Paul had climbed down the wall to the Western part, to destroy the wall with the other people. Richard was running toward the mesh wanting to see the event and of course, wanting to find Paul. The whole crownd was silent. Only the sound of tools hitting the wall were here. Ten minutes later, a part of the wall was down and the crowd cheered. Another ten minutes later, there was a very big hole, a lot of people could pass. In a total of fourty minutes, the wall was down in this area. Of course, it was still here in another districts but people were destroying it. The mesh were now on the floor, the crowd was running toward West Berlin. Richard saw a lot of people finding their family back. It was really sweet. Some other found old friends, or even lovers. Richard was getting emotional. All these people were separated from each other for twenty eight years. And he knew all that was thanks to Paul. He felt so proud of him. Richard ran into the Western part to find Paul, sitting on a tree, watching with happiness all the people who were reunited. He ran toward him.

"Paulchen!" The man looked down and smiled, tears pearling in his eyes.

"Oh my God..." Paul put a hand in front of his mouth, climbed down and ran toward his lover. He engulfed him into a very big hug.

"I missed you so so much Paul." Richard was crying. "I'm so proud of you, you don't have any idea, you're à hero." Richard was hugging him tightly. Paul kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too so much Reesh. I'm so glad to see you again. I promise you, now we are together, and nothing will separate us." Richard nodded and kissed him hard. His hands were cupping his cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs. They didn't care about the other persons. Paul bit his bottom lips and they were soon fully snogging in the street. They pulled away out of breath, happy as can be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later

Paul was at Richard's house. He had introduced him to his family. "So, Paul, I'm really happy you're friend with Zven over there." Richard's mom said as she sat up to bring the dishes to the kitchen. Paul nodded and blushed when he felt Richard's hand patting his lap.

"Do you think we can tell them?" Richard whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Paul blushed more.

"You told me your dad was really homophobic. I'm not sure it--"

"Paulchen, I didn't tell you but I'm gonna live with my band, and you're coming with me of course. They'll love you, but not as much as I do." Richard smirked. Paul was relieved.

"Okay then." He smiled and Richard cleared his throat as his mother went back to his seat. 

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." He began. His parents were looking at him.

"Yes Sweetie?" His mom asked. Richard looked at Paul and he nodded.

"You see, Paul here, is not really my friend." He paused. "He's my boyfriend actually." He looked at his father. "I know what you're going to say and honestly I don't give a fuck. I'm gonna live with him and my friends, so if you wanna kick me out, do it now so I won't waste any time." He held his boyfriend's hand under the table, waiting for his father to respond. His dad sighed. 

"Well you were faster that me. I won't kick you out, if that's what you're afraid of, and I won't disown you. When I said I wouldn't tolerate any gay son or daughters, it was maybe ten years ago. I changed. I learned that it wasn't a disease. I have to admit I was surprised to learn that, but I told myself it wouldn't bother me if my children were homosexual, since it's not illegal anymore. So I support you Zven, and you too Paul. If you're happy with each other, then I'm happy. What do you think Honey?" He asked his wife.

"I support them yes. I immediately know there was something between you two. You seemed very close and happy with each other. You have all my support." She smiled. Richard couldn't believe it. His parents were supporting him. He wiped his tears away and sat up, walking toward his parents to hug them both. Paul was invited too. The family was happy, and Richard and Paul too. They were finally together, and nothing could stop them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1995

Richard and Paul were now 28 and 31. They were in a band called Rammstein, with their friends, and they were recording their first album 'Herzeleid'. It was really fun and they laughed a lot. They all were a little family producing music. Paul and Richard were cuddling on the couch, laughing at Schneider who had lost his drumsticks. "You're evil." The drummer said as he continued to search. Richard chuckled and kissed Paul's cheek. "We're demons." He said. Paul shook his head and kissed Richard's temple. 

"You're my demon Reesh, and I love you."

"I love you too my demon."


End file.
